Home for christmas
by kagome04
Summary: Jason comes home for Christmas! but will he be home to stay? Content is for possible foul language in later chapters. please R
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas day. All the Wayne family including Alfred, Bruce, Dick, and Tim were together. Bruce's current girlfriend Selina Kyle had spent the day with them as well. They had had an absolutely wonderful day opening presents, eating lots of delicious food and watching Christmas specials. The thing that they had enjoyed most was simply spending the day all together. It was now evening and they were currently all gathered around the organ in one of the living rooms singing Christmas carols their bellies very full. Well actually only Dick Tim and Alfred were really singing the carols Bruce and Selina were merely pretending to sing. Bruce glanced out the window at the beautiful winter night sky. It had snowed two feet the day before and everything was covered in white and he thought it looked quite beautiful. Just then he thought he saw a shadow move past the window. Must be just a trick of the light he thought. No one would dare come near the manor especially not at this time of night on Christmas day, would they? The only thing that bothered him was it wasn't the first time he thought he had seen someone out there. Earlier when they had been watching TV he could have sworn he saw someone outside the window. He must be seeing things he thought. He brushed it away as merely paranoia and went back to pretending to sing.

However about 10 minutes later it happened again. That's the third time he thought. What is going on? There must be someone out there. But who could it be? He thought a minute and then it hit him. Of course it had to be him! Who else would be standing outside the window on Christmas night? Excusing himself quietly from the crowd he slipped away unnoticed put on a coat and stepped outside. It was cold very cold he could see his breath and he was up to his knees in snow but he didn't care he needed to confirm his suspicions. He approached the figure standing next to the big picture window, smoking a cigarette, in the room with the organ and the all the happy people singing completely oblivious to his and Bruce's presence.

"Surprised to see you here." Bruce said.

"Yah well I figured since it is Christmas and everything and I was bored I might as well come over and see how the family is doing." Jason said taking a long drag on his cigarette.

Bruce shook his head. He had never really understood Jason and he had always felt really bad about that. Felt bad about how he had been so busy trying to make Jason into Dick that he had never really taken the time to understand or get to know Jason. He had never realized his mistake until it was too late.

"I see." Bruce said. "You know smoking can kill you."

"Really? I never knew." Jason said sarcastically. "I figure there are probably a lot of other things that are going to kill me before smoking does."

Bruce rolled his eyes. There were so many things he wanted to say to Jason but… talking wasn't exactly his strong point; especially when it came to serious things like feelings and emotions. He figured if he tried to say what he felt like saying to Jason it would come out wrong and make things worse between them; not that they could get much worse at this point.

"Why didn't you come inside?"

"Seriously Bruce? Do you seriously have to ask me that?"

"None of that stuff matters Jason, you are family and it is Christmas. That trumps all the other stuff that might be going on."

"Yah ok sure Bruce whatever you say." Jason said shaking his head. "Do you really think that I would fit in with that?" He said pointing towards the window where the happy group was still singing completely oblivious to Bruce's absence.

"You could if you tried."

"Yah right, and Grayson and the replacement would be so happy about that. They would be so completely thrilled if I came inside and spent Christmas with you guys."

"Yes they would be totally fine with it Jason. They would be so happy to have you over for Christmas. Even if they weren't it wouldn't matter because…because…I would be happy about it and I would make them be ok with it."

Jason looked up at Bruce with complete shock and awe on his face. Had he heard right? Had Bruce just said that he wanted to spend Christmas with him?

"Bruce I-I really?"

"Yes"

"You really want me to come inside?"

"I would love it if you came inside Jason. It would be so nice to have the whole family together."

"You really still consider me family even after-everything?"

"Yes of course Jason you are family nothing is ever going to change that."

Jason was shocked

"I-I don't know Bruce-I just don't know. I don't if I can face them after everything that has happened and what I've done."

"Don't worry about that Jason. I will handle them ok? Everything will be ok."

"I don't know Bruce what about golden boy and the replacement huh? What are they going to think?"

"I told you Jason don't worry about it everything will be fine."

"Bruce what do you think is going to happen huh? I am going to go in there and sing some kumbaya's and everything will be fine? It 's not that easy Bruce!" They hate me! I can't just walk in there and act like nothing ever happened!"

"First of all they don't hate you. They just don't know you. Second of all no, I never said it was going to be easy. I know it isn't going to be easy. Do you think I'm stupid? I know that a lot has happened and that there are a lot of issues to work out, on all sides. However all I am saying is that it is Christmas and you are family and I think that we should at least give it a try.

Jason sighed. Bruce was right. Even if he didn't agree with Bruce he could tell that Bruce wasn't going to give up on this until Jason agreed anyway. So he figured he might as well go along with it. This is going to be fun. Like having surgery without anesthesia is fun. He thought bitterly.

"Alright fine let's do it."

"Really?"

"Yah it wouldn't be Christmas without a little bit of family drama now would it?"

Bruce smiled and chuckled.

"Ok then" Bruce said and led Jason towards the door.

Everyone had finished singing and was now sitting on the couch talking and drinking hot cocoa. When they saw Bruce come into the room.

"Hey where did you go?" Tim asked

"Yah we turned around and you weren't there." Dick said.

"Well I thought I saw something outside and so I went to check it out and found something quite surprising."

Bruce stepped outside and standing there in the middle of the Wayne Manor living room was Jason Todd the former robin and current Red Hood.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the floor. Neither Dick nor Tim could believe he had had the guts to come here especially after what he had been up to lately.

Jason just stood there silently shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot.

"He was just going to stand outside all night but I saw him standing outside and convinced him to come in. He should be with his family tonight don't you think?" Bruce said in a voice that said: He's finally come home and I am happy and I want him to be here so you better be nice to him and not screw this up. His voice brokered absolutely no argument on the subject.

Dick and Tim got the message and merely nodded. Not daring to argue with Bruce.

Jason exhaled slowly. This was much much harder and more uncomfortable then he had anticipated. At least Bruce was sticking up for him that was good. And Grayson and Drake hadn't said anything yet to argue so that was good too. Maybe this would be ok after all.

"Jason I don't think you have met my girlfriend yet have you?"

"Well not officially anyway." Selina said getting up and coming over to Jason; knowing that they had "met" several times over the years.

"Jason Todd, this is my girlfriend Selina Kyle."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jason." Selina said taking his hand and shaking it warmly.

"Likewise Selina" Jason said. "So girlfriend huh?"

"Yes for several months now." Bruce said smiling.

"5 months to be exact." Selina said.

"Good for you Bruce it is about time you guys got together."

Bruce laughed. "Yah that was pretty much everyone else's reaction too."

Suddenly Dick, sensing that he should get up and go over to Jason and make him feel welcome, at least for Bruce's sake, got up and went over and shook Jason's hand.

"Jason"

"Dick"

"It is good to see you."

"You too."

Jason couldn't really tell if he was sincere or not but he seemed sincere so Jason figured he would just take it at face value.

Tim didn't, wouldn't, get up though. Though he would never saying anything or argue with Bruce, he was inwardly fuming. How dare that bastard come here! He thought. And how dare Bruce and everybody else act so nice to him especially since they all knew what he did with his time. For God's sake, Tim thought, Bruce is basically telling him that everything that he says and does is ok with him! What the hell is up with that? This guy gets treated better than he ever does or ever has and he's a murderer! What the hell is up with that?"

Alfred had just been standing in the corner of the room staring at Jason with his mouth open. He couldn't believe he had come here. But he was glad. Maybe he was finally ready to come home for good. Alfred thought. He hoped so. He was so glad Bruce had done the right thing and invited him inside. Suddenly he remembered his manners and his proper duties as the host.

"My word Master Jason where are my manners? I am so sorry. Would you like anything to drink or eat?"

"Yah we have plenty of leftover food." Dick said.

"Umm no that's alright but some hot cocoa would nice."

"Coming right up sir."

"Well come on, why is everybody standing?" Bruce said, "Sit! Sit!"

Jason took a seat on the couch in between Dick and Tim. It wasn't cause he wanted to. It was because it was the only place to sit. Bruce probably planned it that way. Jason thought. He wants all his little robins in a row.

Everyone was silent for a while. Nobody seemed to know what to say. Hell Jason didn't even know what to say. He was actually afraid to say anything and he was afraid of anybody else saying anything. He was afraid they were going to start questioning him about his nighttime "activities". It was starting to get pretty uncomfortable when Alfred finally came in with the hot cocoa.

"Thanks Al."

"No problem Master Jason."

Alfred took a seat opposite the couch that the boys were sitting in.

"You know what we should do?" Dick said piping up.

"What?"

"We should watch It's a Wonderful Life!"

"Uck no I hate that movie." Bruce said.

"What? Why? It's a great movie!

"No it isn't!" it is completely unbelievable."

"Oh please" Dick said. An angel coming down to earth and showing a guy what life would be like if he was never born is too unbelievable for you?"

"No not that part. I actually completely buy that part. It is the end that is too unbelievable for me."

"The end? But that is the best part!" Dick said.

"Yes and it is completely unbelievable! People giving this guy all this money just because he is in trouble? Out of the goodness of their hearts? No ulterior motive? Please that is so unrealistic. People are just not that nice. Ever."

"Wow just when I think you can't get any more cynical and scrooge-like…" Dick said shaking his head.

"I actually completely agree with Bruce." Jason said speaking up. "I like the movie I really do but Bruce is right it is just too unbelievable people would never be that nice and generous without any ulterior motive."

"Exactly! I am so glad someone is on my side!" Bruce said.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" Dick said. "It is a perfect feel good Christmas movie. Fine Fine we will watch something else." Dick said. "What about Rudolph? You know the 70's claymation one?"

"NO!" Bruce and Jason said simultaneously then started laughing hysterically.

"What? What's the joke?" Dick asked. Then looked at Tim. "Am I missing something?"

"It's just-Jason said between fits of laughter-my first Christmas at the manor Bruce made me watch that movie and it was horrible! And it was the only Christmas movie he had so…" Jason looked at Bruce. "Remember?"

"Yes I do. It was Alfred's idea to watch a Christmas movie for us to bond or whatever. And it was the only one I could find so…You know come to think of it I don't even know when or where I got that movie. I think Alfred must have bought it for me a long time ago."

"Hahaha you are old!" Tim said laughing.

"Shut up junior!" Bruce said laughing and throwing a pillow at him which Tim caught easily and then kept.

"Ok so then not Rudolph." Dick said chuckling.

"No definitely not Rudolph." Jason and Bruce said.

"Ooo I got it what about a Christmas Carol? Do you have any strong aversions to that movie Jason?" Dick asked laughing.

"No no a Christmas Carol is good."

"Ok then a Christmas Carol it is." Dick said and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well we should adjourn to the TV room then don't you think?"

Everyone nodded and went to sit down in the TV room.

"Ok ummmm Alfred where is the movie?" Dick asked

Alfred rolled his eyes. He seriously wondered if these people would be able to survive without him sometimes.

"In the cabinet under the TV Master Dick."

"Oh ok then."

Dick fetched the movie and put it into the dvd player.

"Ooo Alfred can we have popcorn?" Dick asked.

"Oo yah popcorn!" Tim chimed in.

Alfred rolled his eyes again.

"Gotta have popcorn with a movie Alfred!" Dick said. Everyone else just chuckled.

"Yes of course right away sir." He sighed.

"Thanks Alfred!"

Alfred brought in 4 bowls full of popcorn for everyone to share. Everyone dug in hungrily. As Alfred expected and feared by the end there was popcorn everywhere.

Once the movie was over it was late and everyone was beginning to get sleepy.

After Alfred cleaned up all the popcorn, he said "I think I am going to retire for the evening sir if no one else requires my services."

"No that is fine Alfred. Thank you."

"Very well then. Goodnight everybody."

"Goodnight Alfred." Everyone said.

"Master Jason it was very nice to see you again."

"You too Alfred."

"I think I am going to call it a night too." Tim said. He was very tired now and had actually begun to fall asleep on Dick's shoulder during the movie.

"Ok goodnight kiddo." Dick said.

"Yah goodnight." Everyone else said.

"Goodnight everybody."

"I think I am going to go to bed too." Selina said.

"Ok then." Bruce said. "I will be up in a little while. I think I am going to stay up for a while ok?"

"That's fine" she said kissing him.

"Goodnight Dick, Jason it was really nice to officially meet you." She said chuckling. Going over and giving him a hug.

"You-you too Selina." He said clearly shocked by the show of affection.

Dick, Bruce and Jason sat in silence for a few minutes; before Dick said: "Yah I think I am going to go to bed too. I will see you guys in the morning ok?" He wasn't really tired but sensed the need for Bruce and Jason to have a moment alone.

"Ok goodnight Dick." Bruce said

"Yah goodnight Grayson." Jason said.

"Night Bruce, Jason."

They sat in silence for a moment not sure of what to say.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Bruce said.

"No it was actually…nice." Jason said.

"I told you everyone would be nice. They were glad to have you here."

"Yah well I don't think so. Not _everyone_, Drake didn't say two words to me the whole time.

"Yah well he probably just didn't know what to say to you. That's all. It will get better as time goes on you'll see."

Jason rolled his eyes, "Bruce…"

"What? What did I say?"

"This didn't change anything you know. It was just one night and besides they were only being nice to me because it was Christmas."

"That's not true and it doesn't have to be just one night you know you could…stay. You could stay Jason and we could be a family again."

"Bruce-Jason said aggravated. "Do you really think that would work huh? Do you? Because if you do then you are delusional."

"I don't see any reason why you can't stay and we can't be a family again."

"Then you are delusional. Bruce there are so many reasons this wouldn't work it is not even funny! I do not even have time to list them all!"

"It could work if you really wanted it to Jason. If you really tried."

"Bruce I can't-I just can't ok? This didn't change anything alright? I mean yah it is nice to come around once in a while and be around the family and stuff but I can't-I couldn't do it on a regular basis, and neither could they. And neither could you."

"Yes I could"

"No you couldn't. Believe me we would all kill each other within the first week."

"I agree there are going to be some rough patches but we could get through them Jason if we worked hard enough."

Jason looked in Bruce's eyes. He was practically pleading begging his son to stay not to leave him again.

Part of him wanted to stay just to make Bruce happy. But was that the right thing to do? He didn't think so.

"I don't know Bruce, I just-I just don't know. Have you thought about Grayson and Drake? Huh? Have you considered their feelings in all this?"

"They would be fine with it Jason."

"No they wouldn't Bruce! You know they wouldn't! They would be furious!"

"They might not be happy about it at first but they would get over it eventually. They would have to."

"Do you really think that is fair to them? To turn their world upside down like that?"

"It's not like that Jason."

Jason sighed. He could tell that he and Bruce were at an impasse here. Part of him really wanted to come home. To be part of the family, any family, again. But how could that possibly work he thought? It couldn't. Too much time had gone by and too much had happened to make it work. No he told himself it was completely impossible.

"Please tell me you will stay the night and at least think about it? Ok Jason? Please tell me that you will about it ok? Cause no matter what you think Jason it could really work. So just think about it ok? Think about how great it would be."

"Alright, Alright fine I will think about it ok?"

"Ok" Bruce said smiling.

"Now I am going to go to bed because it is late ok?"

"Yah me too"

"Ok"

"Where should I sleep?"

"Wherever you want. You room is still set up for you if you want."

Jason was shocked. "What? Really?"

"Yah I couldn't…I just couldn't bring myself to…to do anything to it after you know…you…you know. It was too hard, too painful."

"Oh" Jason said. He wasn't sure that Bruce still felt that way about him; wasn't sure that Bruce felt anyway about him. But obviously Bruce still had some very strong feelings about him. It made Jason very glad and happy to see he still had a place in this family, at least in Bruce's eyes.

"Alright thanks Bruce."

"No problem."

"Alright well I will see you in the morning then."

"Ok see you then."

"Oh and Jason?"

"Yes Bruce?"

"I am really glad you came inside."

"Me too"


	2. Chapter 2

Jason awoke in his old bed in his old room. Bruce was right it was exactly as he had left it. He hadn't changed a thing. It was morning and the sunlight was streaming in brilliantly through the curtains. For a second Jason thought maybe he was dreaming. Was this really happening? Was he really in Wayne Manor in his old bed in his old room? The whole thing seemed very surreal. As Jason looked around the room it seemed as if nothing had changed; and yet everything had changed. It had changed so much. Jason was still having trouble dealing with a lot of the changes. Yet as long as Jason lay here in this bed and didn't move he could pretend that nothing had changed. He could pretend that he was still Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne's adopted son and Robin the boy wonder. However Jason knew that as soon as he got up and left the room that illusion would be shattered and he would have to face reality and he wasn't sure if he was ready for reality just yet. So he decided to lie in bed just a little bit longer and indulge the illusion.

He laid there until a very delicious aroma rose up the stairs and into his room and coaxed him out of bed and down the stairs into the kitchen. He was surprised he remembered how to get to the kitchen from his room; after all it had been a long time since he had walked these steps. As he walked into the kitchen and saw them all sitting around the table with Alfred serving them he had the sudden urge to turn around and run far far away before they saw him. He didn't belong here with them and he knew it. Why then was he here? Why had he come? Just as he was about to turn around and run Alfred caught sight of him.

"Aw Master Jason good morning! So glad to see you are finally awake would you like some breakfast?"

Everyone turned to look at Jason standing in the doorway and suddenly Jason felt like a bug under a magnifying glass being burned to death by their stares.

"Um sure Alfred."

Well then come sit down at the table. You do like pancakes don't you?"

"Yes sir very much."

Sir? Had he just said sir? This house was already starting to have an effect on him.

"Alright then, pancakes and eggs? And how about some bacon?"

"All very good Alfred thank you."

Jason took a seat next to Selina and across from Dick. He was really glad he didn't have to sit between Dick and the replacement again that was just awkward. He could feel the replacement glaring at him from across the table and was about to say something when Alfred came over and placed two eggs, 3 strips of bacon and three pancakes on his plate.

The food had, as Alfred hoped, provided a sufficient distraction as Jason dug into it hungrily without saying another word. Alfred wondered when the boy's last decent meal had been.

Man! I forgot how good Alfred's cooking was. He thought. He hadn't had a decent home cooked meal like this since-since- he couldn't remember when. He mostly ate take out and pizza. Not having the patience or the skill for cooking.

As he finished off his entire plate in what must have been record time he noticed everybody was staring at him with amused smiles on their faces.

"Geez Jason when was the last time you had a decent meal huh? Last Christmas?" Dick joked chuckling.

Jason smiled bashfully and started to blush.

"You did finish that plate off awfully quick son." Bruce said.

Son? Did Bruce just call him son?

"I was just really hungry that's all. I-I didn't eat much yesterday and I forgot how good Alfred's cooking was."

"Maybe if you stopped by more often you wouldn't forget." Dick said smiling.

Jason could tell that it was a genuine smile and not a fake one. Wow Dick was reaching out to him and Bruce was calling him son. This was- weird- maybe this _could _work after all.

"I will have to do that Grayson."

Dick nodded and smiled.

Bruce was smiling wider than he had ever smiled before. His sons- well two out of three of them anyway- were talking. They were _talking_ and being nice and actually getting along. It was amazing and he had never been so happy. He knew this could work, knew Dick would rise to the challenge, he should have never doubted it. Tim well, Tim would require a little bit of work, but he knew that he would get there eventually. It was just going to take him longer that's all.

"Well if everyone has finished with breakfast should we adjourn to the living room?" Bruce said getting up out of the chair.

Everyone nodded and proceeded to do the same.

Just before they entered the room Bruce grabbed Jason's arm and pulled him back.

"So what do you think? Pretty good huh?"

"Bruce-Jason said tired and aggravated- it was just breakfast."

"I know but it was a good start huh? And you will see things will only get better from here."

"Bruce I-I still just don't know. I need more time to think about it. Please please don't push me on this ok?"

Bruce sighed disappointed. "Fine Jason fine, I just wanted to show you that it could work that's all."

"I'm still not sure alright? I mean like I said coming around once in a while is nice and it is easy to be nice then but living here? It's going to be much harder to be nice on an everyday basis."

"Jason what is it going to take?"

"I just need a little bit more time alright? That's all."

Bruce just shook his head and walked into the room and sat down next to Selina.

Jason was about to walk into the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Having second thoughts Master Jason?"

Jason turned around to face Alfred.

"I just don't know Alfred. I don't know if I can do this on an everyday basis. And frankly I don't know if they can either." He said gesturing to the people in the room. "I-I am not the same person I was before I-well before I left here."

"I know sir I know. I would assume that dying and coming back from the dead would have a tremendous effect on someone and most likely change them completely."

"I know Bruce wants me to come back really badly but I think he is living in a fantasy world. Plus I don't think he wants**me **back he wants the old me back. I don't think he would even like or be able to put up with the new me for more than a day."

"You will never know if you don't give it a chance sir. Master Bruce loves you just as you are and he always has."

"No Alfred he loves the _old _me. The pre-dead me. That is not who I am anymore."

"Sir Master Bruce loves Jason Todd period."

"I'd like to believe that Alfred, but…I'm not sure I'm willing to take the risk that he doesn't. Besides what about those two huh? What am I supposed to do about them? They live here too and I am going to have to deal with them and they don't even like me!"

"Life is all about risks sir and if you never take the risk then you can never have the reward. Plus neither Master Tim nor Master Dick hates you. They simply do not know you. I am sure that given the chance they will become quite fond of you and you them."

"Like three peas in a pod eh? I highly doubt that Alfred."

"Sir that is unfair you are casting assumptions on them and you haven't even given them a chance yet."

"You really think I should stay?"

"I think you should give yourself the chance to come home and see if you can become a functioning part of the family again. If that is what you want sir, which it seems like it is."

"I'm just scared Alfred. I don't know if I can handle being rejected by them again."

"I know sir. Fear is also a natural part of life. It is what we do with the fear, how we handle it that is important. I am not going to lie to you sir. It is not going to be perfect. It is not going to be all sunshine and roses. There are going to be fights and conflicts because that is also a natural part of life and especially a part of families. However eventually if you are all kind and respectful to each other as I know you can be, then you will see that the fighting will decrease over time and though it will never be eradicated completely it will slowly be replaced with love and good things. However you have to give yourself and them the chance sir.

Jason sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew that Alfred was right. It was the same thing that Bruce had said last night. Besides what was his alternative? Leave and go back to the same life he had been living until next Christmas? He really didn't want to do that. He hadn't wanted to admit it to himself until last night but he had really missed Bruce and Alfred, missed the house, and missed everything. He wanted to be part of the family again. That was really why he had come back here last night. He just hoped it didn't all blow up in his face.

"Alright then Alfred I'll do it. Go and get Bruce and bring him out here. I want to tell him myself that I will be coming home for good."

Alfred smiled wide and gave him a big hug.

"Alright sir I will. Welcome home."

"Thank you Alfred. It feels good to be home."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bruce are you sure that we should do this now? I mean shouldn't we wait until a little bit later or maybe like do it individually and not all at once?"

"Come on Jason don't tell me you are chickening out now. It is better to get it over with now instead of later and besides if we tell everybody all at once then we won't have to do this more than once."

He looked at Jason whose eyes held a mixture of fear and sadness.

"Don't worry Jason it will be ok. Ok? You have to do it real fast like ripping off a band aid ok? Don't worry just let me do all the talking and it will be ok."

Jason nodded and walked into the room where everyone else was sitting with Bruce. Bruce walked over turned off the TV and stood in front of it. Jason stood beside and slightly behind him, like he was using Bruce for protection.

"Hey we were watching that!" Tim shouted. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I have an important announcement to make." Everyone was suddenly all ears and looking at Bruce.

Here goes nothing. Jason thought. We'll see how they react to this.

"Jason and I have been talking last night and this morning and I am very pleased and delighted to announce that he has decided to come and move into the manor full time."

Everyone's mouth's dropped open in shock.

"Full time?" "As in all the time? As in he is going to live here?" Dick asked

"Yes Dick that is exactly it."

"Oh ok" Dick said and was silent.

Jason was struggling to remain calm and not show any emotion; however his mood and self-esteem was dropping by the second. This was exactly how he was afraid they would react. No, this is how he knew they would react. Sure they had been nice to him last night and this morning but he knew that wouldn't last. He knew that they would never accept him and he would never really belong here. He had just wanted to so badly and he had hoped that he would be wrong; but all his theories were proving to be right so far.

Suddenly Tim got up and stormed out of the room. A minute later they heard a door slamming. Bruce shook his head. What was their problem? Why couldn't they just accept Jason and love him the way he did? Why couldn't they at least pretend to be happy and get along for him?

Jason felt like he was going to cry. He should never ever have come here. He was living in a fantasy world. He should have known this was never going to work. It was a complete and utter mistake. He should have just accepted the way things were and not try to change them then he wouldn't be in all this pain now.

"Well I for one am happy that you have decided to stay and live here Jason. Bruce has told me so much about you. I think it will be nice to get to know you finally." Selina said.

Bruce looked at her with grateful eyes and whispered "thank you." Selina merely nodded.

Bruce sighed. "I guess I better go up and talk to Tim. See if I can straighten him out." He said and left the room.

Jason stood for a minute facing Dick and Selina and then he left the room. He walked into another one of the Manor's many living rooms that was on the same floor but down the hall. He sat down on the couch put his head in his hands and started to cry-hard-no longer caring who heard him.

Bruce was seething with rage by the time he got to Tim's door. But he was trying his best to contain it. Jason was his son just as much as Tim was. Why couldn't he understand that and at least try and be nice and civil to him? He opened Tim's door without knocking, something he rarely ever did, and just stood there for a moment seething and trying to contain his rage so as to best control his words and make sure he didn't say anything he'd regret.

Tim saw him standing there and for a full two minutes didn't say anything didn't even look up from his computer.

Then finally: "I'm not ever going to be ok with this so don't even try to convince me that it is ok. Ok?"

"He's family Tim. He's my son just as much as you are."

"He's a murderer Bruce and he's not **my **family."

"Yes he is! And if you want to continue to be a part of this family then you are going to have to get used to it and accept him because he is not going anywhere."

"Why? He doesn't have to accept me. He gets to treat me like shit and call me replacement all the time and that's totally ok? Why doesn't he have to accept _**me**_ Bruce?" '

"I am going to talk to him about that ok Tim? You just have to give him a chance ok?"

"He's still a murderer and a convict and I don't feel comfortable living with a criminal in the house. Especially one who hates me and might kill me in my sleep."

"Tim that is highly uncalled for. Jason would never do that."

"You don't know that Bruce, he does kill people."

"He would never kill you ok? He wouldn't do that to me. He knows how important you are to me."

"Yah and I'm sure he really cares. Look Bruce the fact is that he is the worst kind of criminal and you are crazy to invite him to live here in this house. What do you think is going to happen huh? Do you think he magically changed overnight? People do not change like that Bruce. He's going to keep murdering people. Do you really want that in your house?"

"First of all Tim he-no you know what I am not even going to discuss this with you any further. Jason is my son. I love him and he is going to stay here and live here as long as he wants to alright? And you are just going to have to deal with it!" He roared.

"And for the record the fact that he even came here at all last night and that he has agreed to stay here proves that he **is** capable of change! Bruce said and stormed out of the room.

Meanwhile, while Bruce was upstairs arguing with Tim; Dick was sitting on the couch feeling bad about how he had reacted when Bruce told him Jason was going to be living there. I really should cut the guy some slack he thought. I mean it couldn't have been easy for him to come here last night. And then he agreed to spend the night and allowed Bruce to somehow talk him into living here. That must have been _really_ hard for him; to stand up in front of all of us and say he wanted to come home and ask to be accepted into the family again. Man, and Tim and I acted like complete assholes. I really ought to go find him and talk to him. I should try and convince him not to change his mind that he is still part of the family and we do accept him; well everyone except Tim apparently but I'm sure he will come around. Dick got up off the couch and went to find Jason leaving Selina alone on the couch.

Man these guys have issues. Selina thought as she turned on the TV.

Dick found Jason sobbing in one of the other large living rooms in the manor. It wasn't hard to find him really. Dick had heard him almost as soon as he had left the room and started walking down the hall. Dick's heart broke when he saw Jason crying like that. He felt so bad for him at that moment. He just wanted to take him in his arms and hold him and tell him that everything would be ok. At that moment Dick had complete empathy for Jason and what he had been through and he completely forgot about everything else about him.

"Fuck off Grayson." Jason said when he saw Dick in the doorway.

"Jason I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to talk."

"Well I don't want to talk to you so just go the fuck away ok?"

Dick came and knelt down next to him.

"What did I just say?!"

"I know but I just wanted to say that I was sorry about how I reacted. I was just surprised that's all. I think it's great that you decided to come home."

"Cut the shit Grayson I know you and Drake hate me. You don't have to pretend."

"Jason I-I don't hate you."

"Sure you do."

"No I don't. I don't even really know you."

"And whose fault is that?!" Jason screamed. "You didn't want anything to do with me when I was here before and after I came back you all wanted even less to do with me."

"Well it might have had something to do with the fact that you decided to start killing people."

"Man you guys really like to harp on that don't you?"

"Kind of a big deal Jason."

"But that's not why you hate and don't want anything to do with me. You started that a long time ago."

"I know Jason I know. Look I know I was awful to you before and I am sorry about that. However, things are different now. They are completely different. There is no reason we can't get along and be friends and maybe even family someday.

"Yah you are right Grayson. They are different. Because now you have your best friend Drake! And you can be the big brother to him that you never were to me!"

"Jason-Dick sighed heavily-I meant things were different because I am at a different place in my life now ok everything is completely different in my life now. Look I'm sorry about when you were here before ok? But you have to understand where I am coming from. Or where I was coming from rather. When Bruce took you in, the wound and the pain that he had caused from him firing me and completely ripping my life to shreds, was still open Jason. It was open and it was still very very raw. And you are right you are completely right I should have been able to get over it and be a big brother to you. I shouldn't have taken all my pain and anger at Bruce out on you. However, I did. I couldn't get over the fact that Bruce had replaced me with you. I couldn't see past the hurt and rage I was feeling. So I was a shitty big brother to you and I ignored you and tried to pretend like you didn't exist because it was the only way I knew how to get through the day at that point Jason."

"That doesn't make it ok you know."

"I know but let me finish. When Tim came along I was much more settled in my life in New York with the Titans. I felt much more like I was on solid ground again than I did when Bruce took you in. Also Bruce and I were on better terms then when he took you in. Ok they weren't great and I was still really mad at him for everything but they were better. Also when you died I realized how awful I had been to you and I realized how I should've been better to you. So I vowed that if Bruce took in another robin I would be better to him and I would make sure he would have the great older brother that you should have had. Ok? Can you understand that? That's why I was able to accept Tim so easily. Plus I could see how much Bruce was dying inside and how much he really needed another Robin to help him heal. The other thing that you have to remember is that Tim and I have known each for several years now so we have had time to grow our relationship. It didn't happen overnight. I am sure the same thing could happen between us if we gave it a chance."

"I am a little bit old for a 'big brother' now Grayson."

"I know but we could still be friends couldn't we?"

"You really don't hate me? You are serious?"

"I never hated you Jason, at least not you personally. I can't hate someone I don't know. I only hated and resented what you represented to me."

"I see"

"So what do you say could we be friends?"

Jason looked deep in Dick's eyes. He didn't see one trace of fakeness and insincerity in them. He saw only love and compassion.

"Alright Grayson we could give it a try."

"Ok great! That would be great Jason I would really like that."

"You really want to be friends with me?"

"Well you are my brother and you are going to be living in this house so yes."

"Ok then" Jason said and smiled. Dick smiled back.

Just then Bruce entered the room looking tired and worn out.

"What are you two doing?"

"Just talking that's all."

Bruce looked at Jason. He looked like he had been crying. What had Dick done or said to him?"

"What is going on here?"

"What? Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I'm not-ok I was but it was only because I thought everyone but you hated me."

Bruce glared his biggest and hardest death glare at Dick. If he had done one thing to upset Jason or make him cry then so help me God! He thought.

Dick retreated a little bit behind the couch when he saw Bruce's glare. He gave him back his 'I didn't do anything I swear!' look.

Jason got the message and said. "No Bruce it's not like that. I was crying and Dick came in the room and I told him that I thought he hated me and he said that he didn't. Then he explained to me how he felt when you initially took me in and that that's why he never was able to be around me or have a relationship with me because he couldn't deal with the fact that you had replaced him. However, he also said that that was a long time ago and that he is totally over it now. So we have agreed to try and be friends seeing as how we are family anyway and we are going to be living together."

Bruce looked at Dick seemingly saying, "Is this true?" dick nodded his head.

Bruce smiled he was glad that Jason hadn't changed his mind about living in the house.

"Alright then. Well that's good I am glad you guys have decided to try and get along."

"Yes we have." Dick said

"We just needed to talk our issues out that's all."

"I'm glad."

"Now we just have to get Tim on board." Dick said.

Jason laughed. "I think the chances of that happening are smaller than the chances of the joker undergoing some miraculous conversion and becoming a hero."

"I don't think it will be **that** hard Jason. He will come around eventually."

"Hell will freeze over before he does Grayson."

"You don't know that! You have to give him a chance Jason."

"You also have to be nice to him and stop calling him 'replacement'." Bruce said.

"Yah" Dick said.

"Why? He's not nice to me."

"He might be if you are nice to him and call him by his actual name." Bruce said.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Do I have to?"

"Yes. If you want to live in this house you do."

"Fine. But If he says one mean or insulting thing to me about _**anything **_I am done being nice to him!"

Bruce nodded. "Duly noted"

"I'm sure he will be nice back to you Jason if you are nice to him."

"We will see Grayson. We will see."

"Speaking of being nice and calling people by their actual names…do you think you could start calling me by mine?"

"What? I do call you by your name."

"My last name Jason that's not the same thing."

"Sure it is."

"No it isn't. I would like it very much if you called me Dick from now on."

"Ok how about Richard?"

"How about no. I hate Richard."

"Well I will have to call you that then Richard."

Dick rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Maybe, that's part of the fun."

Dick just shook his head and laughed.

"Just call me Dick from now on ok?"

"Ok…Richard."

"JASON!"

"Hahahaha I'm just kidding Dick." Jason laughed.

"Oh my God I am going to kill you!"

"Hahaha you see I did piss you off. That's part of the fun."

As Jason and Dick continued to banter back and forth, Bruce rolled his eyes and shook his head. He had a feeling life was going to be very…interesting from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

"Give it back Jason!"

"No way in hell Drake!"

"I had it first!"

"Yah well now I have it so too bad!"

"Jason give it back!"

"NO!"

Dick Grayson rolled his eyes. He was sitting on the couch next to his two brothers who had been fighting pretty much constantly for the last week. It seemed they could hardly be in the same room together without fighting. Even though Jason had promised to be nice to Tim and stop calling him 'replacement' or 'Drake' Tim had made no such promise and was consistently mean to Jason and tended to bring up his "extracurricular" activities as much as possible. Jason of course got furious and insisted on being mean right back to Tim saying stuff about how he wasn't worthy to be his replacement as Robin and things of that nature. Both Dick and Bruce were at their wits end. They had tried to talk to each of them and get them to be nice to the other but so far it hadn't worked and things were only getting worse between the two. They couldn't go on like this much longer and Jason had been there only a week!

Currently they were fighting over the remote. Tim and Dick had been watching a historical documentary on the Templars, something that Tim found very interesting and Dick didn't care as long as Tim was happy. However Jason had come in the room halfway through the documentary grabbed the remote and changed the channel and now…well now they were fighting _again._ Dick didn't know how much more of this he could take and he knew Bruce would be furious when he got home if he found out they had been fighting again.

Suddenly Tim lunged at Jason trying to grab the remote and knocked him off the couch and the two of them began tussling on the floor. Unfortunately this had been occurring rather frequently as well. Although, thankfully neither of them had been seriously injured yet in the scuffles but Dick figured it was only a matter of time.

With a resigned sigh, he bent over the two while they were tussling on the floor grabbed the two of them by their ear lobes, something Bruce had taught him years ago, pulled them apart and up to their feet. He then gave them each a glare that would have made Bruce proud, grabbed the remote and sat down on the couch. Tim and Jason both stormed up to their rooms. Dick flipped through the channels and sighed wondering if his two brothers would ever be able to get along and what to tell Bruce when he got home.

Bruce got home just before dinner. He was tired, exhausted actually. He hadn't any sleep the night before, or the night before that, as he had been extremely busy with a case and had had important business meetings today which bored him to tears and made him wish he could have stayed home in bed. Hence he was really in no mood to deal with his constantly bickering sons. He was really hoping they had been good today so that he could just have dinner do some case work go on patrol and then come home and sleep without having to deal with his fighting sons.

He found Dick in the living room by himself watching TV. Thank God for Dick he thought. Sometimes he thought that if Dick ever moved out there would be no one to keep Jason and Tim from killing each other. He was such a peacemaker and Bruce didn't know what he would do without him especially now. He would have to do something special to show him how much he appreciated him when he had more time.

"Hey" he said as he entered the room.

Dick looked at him and sighed heavily.

"Hey" he said. He sounded exhausted. Had he been getting enough sleep lately? Bruce had been so busy with the case that he hadn't checked in with his oldest son in over a week and so was slightly concerned about him looking and sounding so tired.

"How were they today?"

Dick gave him a "how do you think?" look

Bruce rolled his eyes sighed and sat down on the couch next to him.

"How bad was it?"

"It was fine because they were apart for most of the day. But then Jason comes into the room grabs the remote and just changes the channel. So Tim flipped out and started yelling at him. Then when Jason wouldn't give it back Tim lunged at him and knocked him onto the floor and the two of them started wrestling. They didn't hurt each other thank God. So I pulled them apart grabbed the remote and sat back down on the couch and they each left and went up to their own rooms I presume although I don't really care anymore."

Bruce just shook his head. "This is ridiculous! How long can this go on? Did you say anything to them?"

"No but I gave them each a glare that I think you would have been proud of."

Bruce smiled. "Thank you Dick. I'm sorry about this I really didn't think it would be this bad between them. I thought they would have been able to get over their issues by now. I really didn't want you to have to be in the middle all the time like this. You know be the peacemaker all the time."

"It's alright I don't mind. I am kind of a peacemaker anyway. It's only been a week Bruce maybe they just need more time is all."

"Maybe this was a really bad idea."

"I know but what are you going to do about it now huh? You can't kick Jason out Bruce he will never ever ever come back you know that. He will be even worse. Plus he would be so hurt and rejected you can't do that to him."

"I know Dick I know but I can't live like this! And I can't force Tim or you to live like this either it's not right."

"For the record Jason did try to be nice to Tim you know. He tried to get over all of his issues and accept him. However, Tim has been nothing but awful to him. He hasn't even given him a chance Bruce."

"Yes I know"

"So Jason has just kind of given up and decided to be mean right back to him."

"And where are you in all of this?"

"I'm just trying to keep the peace." He smiled.

Bruce smiled too. Although fights between Jason and Tim had been constant, fights between Jason and Dick had been minimal. It seemed as if the two were really trying to get along and Dick was trying really hard not to take sides. Which Bruce greatly appreciated.

"Where are they anyway? Maybe I could try and talk to them."

"I don't know and I frankly don't care right now. I haven't seen them since the fight over the remote. It's been quite peaceful actually. And honestly I think that you are wasting your breath if you try and talk to them. Because we have both tried to talk to them and it doesn't work."

"Oh great so the only way things stay peaceful in this house is if everybody stays separate that's just great. Why can't they get along and what are supposed to do for New Year's?

"I know it sucks but I don't know what else we can do except give them more time. What are you talking about New Year's? You always go on patrol on New Year's."

"I know but I thought this year since Jason was back maybe we could do something I don't know special."

"You mean like all go on patrol together?" Dick asked thoroughly confused. He had no idea what Bruce was getting at.

"No I mean like hang out together and eat Chinese food and watch the ball drop or something. You know just something, anything as long as we are all together."

"Wait, you mean you actually want to skip patrol on New Year's?" Dick asked shocked.

"There are more important things than patrol Dick."

Dick looked at him shocked and horrified. "Who are you?!" he queried.

"What? I just thought it would be nice if we were all together that's all. You know doing something non-patrol like."

"Bruce I have known you since I was nine and the first thing I learned was that you never skipped patrol for _**anything ever!" **_

"What is the big deal? Things are different this year and I just wanted to make it special that's all."

Dick couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt. He didn't know why but he was jealous. There were several occasions in his life when he had wanted Bruce to skip patrol because he had wanted him to do stuff with him or he was in a play at school and he wanted Bruce to come or he was sick and he wanted Bruce to stay home with him. However, the answer had always been no. Bruce never skipped patrol for anything even when he was sick or hurt and now he wanted to skip it for Jason? What made Jason so special huh? How come Bruce was willing to do this for Jason and never for him? He felt bad because he knew he shouldn't feel this way. He knew he shouldn't feel jealous of Jason still after all these years but he did. It just didn't seem fair to him. But he knew how much Bruce loved him and how much he had missed him and how glad he had been since he had come home. It wasn't that he felt unloved or anything. He knew that Bruce loved him just as much as Jason and Tim. But it was just that…sometimes he felt like Jason had the upper hand on him or something. He felt like Jason had something that made him just a little more special than Dick and that made Bruce do things for him that he would never do for Dick or anyone else. Like skipping patrol on New Year's Eve.

You are crazy he thought to himself. You are crazy to think like this so stop it! Bruce is just excited because Jason is home that's all you are reading way too much into this Grayson. However he couldn't stop this feeling of jealously and hurt that kept rising up within him. He must have been staring off into spacing for a long time because Bruce suddenly started waving his hand in front of his face.

"Hello earth to Dick Grayson. Come in Dick Grayson are you there?" Bruce asked smiling

"Huh oh sorry I was just-"

"Staring off into space?"

"Yah"

"What were you thinking about?"

"That you are right we should do something nice for Jason." Ha! Take that jealous feeling! Although he did hear the bile rise into his throat and his voice when he said Jason.

"You really think so?"

Dick tried to make his voice sound as strong and convincing as possible, but he wasn't sure if Bruce would buy it.

"Yes I do."

"Dick are you-are you ok with Jason living here? I mean are you still jealous of him?"

"What? No. I told you I am over all of that."

"Doesn't sound like you are over it."

"Well I am ok."

"Ok whatever you say."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"It's just-what makes him so much more special than me?"

Bruce was shocked by the question. More special? Why did Dick think Jason was more special to him than he was? He looked at Dick who had his head down and wouldn't look at him but he could see the hurt in his body language it was evident.

"Dick he's-he's not-why do you think that?"

"Because-because you are willing to miss patrol for him, on a holiday no less! And you would never do anything like that for me even though I've asked you several times on other occasions."

Bruce sighed and took Dick's chin in his hand and forced him to look him square in the eye.

"Dick I'm sorry. I'm sorry ok? I just wanted to do something special for Jason because he has finally come home and it's a big deal and I want to make him feel like he really belongs alright? I never knew it bothered you so much. And I never knew that you felt you were less special than Jason to me. You know you are all my Robins and I love you all equally. You are all equally special to me and I would never want to have to live without any of you ok? You have no reason to feel less special than Jason alright? You also have no reason to be jealous of him alright?"

Dick nodded. "It's just-sometimes I feel like you prefer him over me."

"Dick you are completely insane. You are my son just as much as he is ok? Like I said I love you all equally and I don't prefer one over the other alright?"

"Ever?"

"Ever."

"Ok." Dick said and gave Bruce a hug. Bruce hugged him back for a second and then let go.

"You know you should have told me all of this a long time ago."

"I tried you wouldn't listen." Dick said bristling.

"Oh…"

Bruce said unsure of what to say next. He was afraid they were steering the conversation into dangerous territory. Although things between him and Dick had been great lately; they still had a lot of unresolved issues that were always just lying right under the surface waiting to explode at the right opportunity. Thankfully Alfred came in and announced that dinner was ready. Saved by the dinner bell. He thought. He and Dick got up and slowly made their way silently into the dining room. However they found that they were the only ones there. Where were Tim and Jason?

"Alfred did you call them?"

"Yes sir I did several minutes ago."

Bruce shook his head growing more and more enraged. "Alright I've had enough! This is ridiculous!"

"Bruce calm down." Dick said

"No I will not calm down! This is absolutely ludicrous!"

He went to the foot of the stairs and bellowed in his most demanding "don't you dare mess with me" voice.

"Jason! Tim! Come down here this instant!"

He waited for approximately one minute and then said again.

"Jason Todd and Timothy Drake you better get down these stairs this minute or else!"

Jason and Tim instantly appeared on the stairs. They knew not to mess with Bruce in that voice especially when he used their full names to call them down. He only did that when he was _really _angry. Dick must have told him they had been fighting again. Shit! They both thought we must be in so much trouble.

They both stood at the foot of the stairs silent at attention waiting for their next set of orders.

"I am sick of this! You two are being ridiculous and acting like children! And it stops right now! We are going to go into that dining room and we are going to eat dinner as a _**family!**_ There is going to be no fighting no name calling and no insults alright? And, he said looking at Jason, no swearing. Is that understood?"

"You realize you've basically left us with nothing to say to each other." Tim said. Jason laughed because it was true.

Bruce gave Tim his best scariest bat glare. Which made Tim retreat back a little bit behind Jason as if he was scared of Bruce.

"I am sure you find some civilized conversation to say to each other and if you can't then just don't say anything at all."

"So we are opting for silent dinners now huh?" Dick said smirking. Everyone except Bruce laughed. Bruce just glared at Dick.

"Into the dining room NOW!" he roared.

Everyone dutifully did as they were told. Bruce sat at the head of the table, Tim sat next to Dick and Jason sat across from Dick. Although if he had his way he would've sat at the other end of the table; but he knew Bruce would get mad at that so he didn't.

Dick was right it was a silent dinner pretty much. Bruce did try to start a conversation with each of them separately hoping the others would join in but it didn't really work and after a while he gave up.

When dinner was over Jason got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Just out"

"Out where Jason?"

"What business is it of yours? Are you my keeper or something?"

"Jason I told you. I told you when you moved in here that if you didn't curb your recent 'activities' you could not live in this house."

"I know I know. And I agreed to that didn't I? I gave you my guns didn't I?"

"Yes but I want to know where you are going."

"Why?"

"Because it will make me feel better if I know where you are."

"Because you don't trust me and you think I'm about to go out and kill somebody!"

"I know old habits are hard to break Jason and I do trust you I just…"

"No you don't! This is ridiculous Bruce! I don't know why I ever let you or Alfred convince me that this could work! This can't work Bruce! It isn't working! I told you it wouldn't work but you wouldn't listen to me! I can't take this anymore! You know I think everyone in this house would be much better off if I just left. So that is what I am going to do ok? And don't worry about me I will be fine. Who needs family anyway right? I will be back for my stuff later."

With that he walked out of the room and was gone. Everybody just sat there stunned for a second. Until they heard the front door slam and then Bruce finally snapped out of his trance and ran to the door.

"Jason! Jason wait!" But it was too late and Jason was already halfway down the driveway and off into the city.

Damnit! He thought. What have I done?

Dick and Tim just stood in the doorway next to Bruce stunned. What had just happened and what were they going to do now?


	5. Chapter 5

It was New Year's Eve. Things had been horrible in the Wayne household ever since Jason had stormed out. Even though Dick and Alfred had Implored Bruce to go after Jason and make up with him so that he would come back to the manor Bruce had so far angrily refused. If Jason didn't want to be here Bruce said, that was his problem, Bruce was not about to go after him and beg him to come home. Tim was secretly thrilled that Jason was gone and so was not going to do anything that might cause him to return. He had tried to keep his feelings a secret but his attempts to do so only made his feelings all the more obvious.

Bruce had been absolutely miserable. He had retreated even further into himself then he usually did when things like this happened. All attempts to talk to him and counsel him on the subject had been angrily rebuffed. He had also been terribly moody, on edge, and had started to snap at people for the tiniest little things.

Dick didn't understand. It was obvious how miserable Bruce was, how much he missed Jason and how much he wanted him back. Why then did he refuse to make any moves to rectify the situation? Was he waiting for Jason to come back on his own? Bruce had to know that that was never going to happen. Not now. Nope Dick decided Bruce and Jason were both too stubborn and proud to make any moves to rectify the situation themselves. He would have to take matters into his own hands if he ever wanted to get Jason back into the manor. He knew it was the only way Bruce would ever be happy (or well happy for Bruce anyway) again.

They were all sitting down for dinner. It was 7 o'clock. They were all being complete silent as they had been for almost all of the meals since Jason had left. It was like Jason's absence and Bruce's fickle and horrible moods had cast a pall over every single meal that no one was willing or able to break through. When dinner and dessert were both finished it was 8 o'clock.

"Tim I want you to be in the car and ready to go at 10 o'clock sharp tonight or I am leaving without you. We are probably going to have our hands full tonight and I want to get a prompt start."

"Alright sure thing Bruce I will be there don't worry."

"You welcome to come too Dick if you want to"

"Yah we can always use the extra help." Tim said

"Thanks I will see how I feel."

Bruce just rolled his eyes.

"Alright well fine whatever just remember 10 o'clock sharp. I am going down into the cave to do some work I will see you then."

"Alright Bruce see ya then."

As soon as Dick was sure Bruce had descended the stairs into the cave and could no longer hear them, he was ready to put his plan into action.

He pulled Tim aside and into the other room.

"Alright Timmy here is the plan: It is 8 o'clock now, that means we have two hours to get to Jason's hotel room convince him to come back here and get back here before Bruce leaves for patrol."

"Yeah well good luck with that and-hey- what do you mean "we?"

"You are coming too. You are going to help me convince Jason to come back home."

"The hell I am! I say good riddance to that no good jerk!"

"TIM!" Dick yelled a little louder than he intended to.

"Have you seen Bruce huh? Have you seen him? Do you see how miserable he is? He has been miserable since Jason left Tim. He wants him back more than anything but he is too stubborn and proud to do anything about it. So we have to do it for him ok? You do want Bruce to be happy don't you? I mean you don't want him to be like this forever do you?"

"He would get over it eventually. Besides things were much better before he came back here. Why should I help you convince a guy who hates me and who I hate to come back here and live with us?"

"BECAUSE BRUCE LOVES HIM!" Dick screamed. Tim just looked at him with wide shocked eyes for a second. Dick took a minute to compose himself and then continued in a calmer voice.

"You are wrong Tim Bruce would never get over it. You have no idea how much he misses Jason. How much he has missed him since he died. Ever since he has come back Bruce has been waiting and hoping for the day that Jason would come back to the family and be one of us again. He would never admit it but I know he has. So will you come with me?"

Tim sighed. This was really the last thing he wanted to do. And he really meant the absolute _last thing _in the world he wanted to do. However, Dick really had a point he could see that. Besides he knew Dick would never give up on this until he agreed to go with him anyway so…

"Alright Dick sure, but we better hurry if we want to get there and back by ten."

"You are right, grab your coat and let's go."

They slipped quietly out the door and into the night. They didn't even tell anyone that they were going. It had to be a completely covert operation or it would ruin the surprise. They had known all along where Jason was. Bruce had tracked him down easily but hadn't (or wouldn't ) do anything with the information.

"What are you going to say to him Dick?" Tim asked as they drove into the city.

"_We_ Tim what are _we _going to say to him. And I don't know."

"I think you better handle the talking. You are better at it anyway and besides he would never believe a single word I said anyway."

"No we are **both **going to talk to him Tim. He will believe you if you sound sincere enough."

"But I'm_ not _sincere."

"Well at least freaking pretend Tim geez! You have got to meet me halfway here for God's sake! I can't do all the work!"

Tim really didn't get why Dick was getting so upset and worked up about this. He thought that Dick hated Jason just as much as he did. Apparently he was wrong, very wrong. Geez what did everybody see in Jason that made them love him so much? He didn't get it.

"Whatever I will do my best."

Dick just sighed but remained quiet.

As they pulled up in front of Jason's hotel Dick turned the engine off and they both just sat there for a minute preparing themselves. Dick knew it was going to be a battle. Jason was just as stubborn and proud as Bruce, maybe even more so. But damnit he had fought tougher battles before and won. He was not going to give up on Jason not tonight. He wasn't going to leave until Jason had agreed to come home with them and they were able to celebrate New Year's eve as a family for once. He just hoped Tim didn't turn turncoat on him while they were in there. If he did that everything was lost. Jason needed to feel like everybody wanted him to come home including Tim.

"Alright ready?"

Tim nodded

"Tim please I know how you feel about Jason but remember we are not doing this for us, we are doing this for Bruce ok? Please just do your best to sound sincere alright?"

Tim nodded.

"And just so you know, if you don't I will tell Bruce and Alfred about that stack of dirty magazines you have hidden in your room that you think nobody knows about."

Tim turned pale and green as he stared at Dick and swallowed hard.

"Ok?" Dick smiled an evil smile.

Tim just nodded.

"Alright let's go."

The knock on the door annoyed Jason. Who could possibly be calling on him? Who even knew he was here? He just wanted to be left alone since that was what he was anyway. After all the only family he had ever known didn't want him anymore so…yah he was basically alone.

"Who is it?" he barked annoyed.

"Housekeeping" said a woman's voice in a Spanish accent.

"I don't want any housekeeping go away!"

"You need new towels sir you must be out of clean ones by now."

"Argh! Fine whatever! Just put them in the bathroom and leave."

"Can you please open the door for me sir? My hands are full of towels."

"Arrgh! Fine hang on!"

Jason opened the door and was shocked at what he saw.

"Hey Jay how's it hanging?" Said Dick with his trademark grin. The replacement was standing beside him attempting a smile but failing miserably. Jason couldn't even believe he had come. He couldn't believe that either of them had come. Grayson must have threatened him with something.

"What? Who? How?" Jason asked confused as he looked around the hallway.

"I paid a maid to talk to you through the door." He grinned. "I figured you would never answer if you knew it was us."

"Very clever, now go away." He said and started to slam the door.

Dick stopped him. "Aww come on Jay aren't you even going to invite us inside to see your new digs?" Dick said pushing his way past Jason and into the hotel room. Tim followed behind him.

"What do you want Grayson?" He asked angrily.

"It's um, nice, a little sparse but nice."

"It's a hotel room Grayson, not a penthouse. Besides it's only temporary until I figure out my next move. Now what do you want?"

"I-we-he said nudging Tim who had been silent and staring at the floor-want you to come home."

"Oh really? Both of you?"

"Yes, right Tim?" Dick said glaring at Tim. "Don't forget about Bruce and those dirty magazines" the look seemed to be saying.

Tim looked at Jason and nodded but didn't say anything.

Well that's a very sweet sentiment _replacement_ Jason said venom dripping off of every syllable. Tim just glared at him, hatred evident in his eyes. It was also very sweet of you Grayson to blackmail him or threaten him or whatever you did to him to get him to come over here and try to convince me to come home. However your case might have been better made without him. I'm fine here actually so you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine ok? And don't worry soon I will be moving on and you won't ever have to hear from me again. You can forget all about me. It will be like I never existed. Since I know it kind of is already."

"Jason come on that is not even fair! You know it is not like that! It has never been like that Jason ever! We never ever forgot about you ever!" We never ever would!"

"Kinda seems like you and Bruce forgot about me a while ago Grayson." He said glaring at Tim.

"Oh my God Jason come on! Are you ever to going to let this go huh? Are you just going to hold on to this forever? Didn't you ever think it would feel better if you just let it go huh? Look Jason it happened it's over end of story. Tim is a part of the family now and you had better get used to it because he is not going anywhere"

"First of all I don't have to get over it or deal with it because I am not going to be a part of this family anymore. Second of all I bet that is exactly the same thing that Bruce said to you when he adopted me! I don't get why it is ok for you to hold onto the pain and anger you felt when Bruce replaced you for years but you want me to get over how I feel about being replaced just like that, like it is nothing!"

"For the love of God Jason I-no you know what- I am not going to do this with you. Ok? I am not. I am not getting into an argument over things that happened in the past that neither of us can change. Ok? You are not going to get to me Jason. I know what you are doing. You think if you get me mad enough I am going to storm off and leave. It is not going to work. I am not leaving here until you decide to come back with us to the manor.

"Well then you are going to be here a very long time."

"Come on Jason you are family! Alfred, me, Bruce we all love you. And we never ever forgot about you ever. Despite what you might think."

"I think that you could never fucking stand me and you wanted me gone because you couldn't stand the fact that Bruce could love anybody besides you! And now you are trying to be all nicey nice to me pulling this brotherly bonding family shit. Well it is all bullshit Grayson and I know it! Alright you can't fool me by trying to pretend that you love me and want me back."

Dick just stood there with a look of shock and hurt on his face. For a few minutes nobody said anything.

"Jason I told you about all that. I told you about why it was hard for me when Bruce took you in. But Jason I-I never ever wanted anything to happen to you. You have to believe that ok? I swear Jason I swear I never wanted anything to happen to you. I knew how much Bruce loved you and I knew that if anything ever happened to you it would devastate him and I would never ever want to see him hurt like that because I love him. I was devastated when I heard you died because I knew that it would kill Bruce. Ok? I love him Jason and I was devastated to see him hurt like that." He still loves you Jason alright? He loves you so much you have no idea. He has been so miserable since you left Jason you can't even believe it. He has been so awful to be around. Do you know why? Because he misses you Jason and he wants you to come home. However he is like you, too proud and stubborn to do or say anything about it. He was so happy when you decided to come home Jason. I don't know if you noticed but he seemed lighter and more relaxed he was starting to smile more, he was actually thinking about taking New Years Eve off from patrol so he could make it special for you! So we could spend it all together as a family."

"He really has been absolutely unbearable to be around Jason." Tim chimed in.

"Really? It's been that bad?" Jason looked up at Dick surprised.

"Of course it's been that bad! Jason you're his son he loves you. He just wants you to be part of the family again. That's all he has ever wanted since you came back."

"Is that really true about New Year's?"

"Yes. He told me he wanted all of us to do something non-patrol like together."

"Really? Cause I swear to God if you are lying to me Grayson!" Jason said in his most menacing voice.

"No I am not lying. I swear."

"Uh dude" Tim chimed in "speaking of patrol it's 9:30."

"Oh shit!"

"Why what's 9:30?"

"9:30 is nothing. Bruce is leaving for patrol at 10. We were going to try and get you back to the house by or before 10 so we could surprise him before he leaves. Crap! We are never going to make it now!"

"Well not with that attitude you are not." Jason said smiling. Dick and Tim just stared at him surprised. Dick smiled. "Come on let's go what are we waiting for?

"Alright then! Everybody in the car on the double!"

"Dick it is going to take at least 45 minutes to get back to the house!"

"That is why you are going to call Alfred and tell him to stall Bruce until we get there ok? Tell him what is going on and tell him we want to surprise Bruce. He should be able to come up with something to give us some time."

"Alright then"

"Ok then gun it Grayson!" Jason said.

"Here we go!"

Dick drove faster and crazier than he ever had in his entire life. They almost got in several accidents and Dick was sure that the cops were going to pull over and arrest them at any time. However despite the fact they were sure they were going to die several times in a fiery car wreck, luck seemed to be on their side and they didn't even get a scratch and they didn't hear one siren either. Pretty soon they were pulling into the garage at 10:15. I hope Alfred was able to stall Bruce they all thought.

They got out of the car as fast as possible and rushed down to the Batcave.

"Alfred come on do you really have to do this now? I have to go out on patrol! I was supposed to go out on patrol fifteen minutes ago! Why do you have to do a tune up on the car now? It is New Year's eve! Do you have any idea how crazy it is going to be tonight I have to go now! And by the way where the hell are Dick and Tim? I told them to be here and ready to go fifteen minutes ago!

Dick and Tim stood on the stairs to the batcave smiling ear to ear hiding Jason behind them. Thank God for Alfred they both thought.

"Ahem" Dick cleared his throat.

"About time! Where the hell have you been?"

"We were…out"

"Out doing what?"

"Well we brought you a surprise."

"A surprise? What do you mean?"

Dick and Tim moved aside to show Jason standing behind them.

Bruce's mouth dropped open in shock. This was the absolute last thing he was expecting.

"We thought it might be a nice New Year's eve present for you."

"Yah and we wanted to give it to you before you went out on patrol."

Bruce smiled. "Well this is quite a surprise."

Jason merely smiled.

"Are you here for good? Or are you going to storm out again the next time we have an argument?"

"Well even if I did I would always come back. You are not going to get rid of me that easily."

"I never wanted to get rid of you."

Jason smiled. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He was finally home.

Dick and Tim were smiling too. They were so glad to see Bruce happy again. Finally they could all be a family. Despite his extreme protestations on the subject Tim felt himself being happy and filled with joy over the fact that his whole family was finally together again. Maybe if he started being nicer to Jason they could eventually be on good terms with each other. They may never be close, but they could at least be nice to each other right?

"Alright then I think that should do it." Alfred said coming up from under the car.

Bruce glared at him. "Alfred, did you have something to do with all of this?"

"Not at all sir why on earth would you think that?" he said smirking.

Bruce just shook his head.

"Maybe If the masters had been a bit more punctual they would not have required my involvement."

"I know Alfred I am sorry. It took a little bit longer than we thought. He is just as stubborn as you Bruce. Maybe even more so."

"And then the traffic was insane and it took us forever to get home." Jason said

"Yah even though we were speeding like crazy and broke like every traffic law there is to get here ASAP." Tim noted

"What?!" Bruce screeched

"I mean nothing." Tim said

Bruce shook his head.

"Well I am just glad you are all back here in one piece and don't have the police after you."

"Not that we know of anyway." Jason joked.

Bruce glared at him. "Not funny Jason"

"Sorry geez get a sense of humor Bruce."

"I've been telling him to get one for years he just won't spend the money." Dick joked.

Everyone laughed. Except Bruce that is.

"You know if you are all going to be this annoying all the time maybe I don't want _any_ of you living here."

"Oh come on Bruce of course you do." Tim said

"Yah your life would be dull and boring otherwise." Dick said

"We certainly wouldn't want that." Jason said. "He needs a little bit of color in his life to brighten up that drab wardrobe of his."

"Yes I agree. Seriously Bruce what is with the black all the time? Why don't you add a splash of color in there like…blue?"

"Or red" Jason added

"Blue is better"

"In your dreams! Red kicks blues ass!"

"blue is the best color ever! You are high if you think otherwise."

"Red is the most primal color ever. Therefore it is the best and criminals will be more afraid of it."

"Why I don't get changed and then we can all go upstairs watch the ball drop and you two can finish this discussion."

"Sounds good." Dick and Jason said.

"And by the way. Black has it all over every other color in the world."

"No it does not! Black isn't even a color it is the absence of color!"

"That is why it is the best."

Dick and Jason rolled their eyes and followed Bruce upstairs.

They all sat around the TV watched the ball drop and talked. Then they watched a bunch of New Year's themed episodes of a bunch of different sitcoms and talked some more. Pretty soon the sun was rising and they decided they had all better go to bed and greet the first day of the New Year freshly risen from a good sleep.

"Jason" Bruce said. Putting his hand on his shoulder to hold him back before he went upstairs Jason turned around to face him

"I'm really glad you came back." He said giving him a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Bruce. I'm glad I'm back too. I guess I just needed time to figure stuff out."

"Everybody does sometimes."

Jason smiled and nodded

"Goodnight"

"goodnight Bruce"

As Jason fell asleep in his old bed he couldn't believe how good it felt to finally be home. Everything will be better now. He thought I'm sure of it. Heck maybe even me and the replacement can be friends one day.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason didn't know where he was or how he had gotten here. Hadn't he been in the manor just a second ago? Maybe he still was and something was just wrong with his vision.

"Bruce?" he called out. "Bruce?" no answer.

Suddenly he thought he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. He whirled around to face it. However, when he did he didn't see anything, nothing, just the same blackness he had seen before.

Just then he heard a horrible cackle from behind him. It was evil really. A truly evil and maniacal cackle that he recognized all too well. It sent chills up and down his spine and made his hair stand on end. Instinctively his heart began to beat faster. He turned around to face the source of the maniacal cackling and saw the truly most terrifying sight he had ever seen in his whole life. It was the Joker holding a crowbar. He was slapping it in his hands over and over again. Suddenly the scene began to shift around Jason and he found himself in _the _warehouse; the same one that he had been killed in so many years before in the Middle East. He saw the Joker coming towards him still laughing that malevolent and creepy laugh of his and still holding the crow bar. Jason's eyes widened in terror and his heart started to beat so hard and fast he thought it would beat out of his chest. He tried to run but found he couldn't his feet were glued to the floor somehow. He started to scream out for help but there was no one to hear him. He tried desperately to move his feet but they seemed stuck to the floor and he could not. Then he started yanking on his legs frantically trying to break them free of whatever was holding them there. However he found it was impossible. As the Joker got closer and closer and Jason was sure he was going to catch him and kill him all over again. He started to scream:

"Bruce! Bruce please help me! Bruce please! Don't let him do this to me Bruce please! Don't let him do this to me again! Bruce please help me! Save me! Bruce please! Save me!"

Suddenly the Joker was right on top of him. He pushed him down to the ground and Jason laid there frozen in terror. Joker stood over him raised the crowbar to strike and…

"NOOOOOOOO!" Jason sat bolt upright in his bed screaming. He was drenched in sweat and panting heavily. The sweat was dripping off of him in buckets.

"Jason, Jason it's ok I am here Jason I am here it is ok."

Jason turned to see Bruce sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. How long had he been there? Had he heard him screaming?

Jason locked eyes with Bruce for a second and then without a moment's hesitation collapsed into his arms sobbing. He sobbed so hard he was shaking violently. Bruce was stunned for a second as he was very unused to this kind of thing, especially from Jason. Jason had always acted so tough. Even when he was a little kid before all this had happened he always acted tough. Hardly ever letting anyone see his emotions, except for anger that is he showed that one quite easily and readily, so this show of emotion from him shocked Bruce. That must have been one hell of a nightmare Bruce thought. After he got over his shock Bruce put his arms around Jason rocking him back and forth muttering soothing words to him. Bruce had heard Jason screaming in his sleep and had rushed into his room to try and wake him up and calm him down. However he had been unable to until Jason had woken himself up screaming and then collapsed into Bruce's arms. Bruce had only heard part of what Jason was screaming but what he had heard was enough to chill Bruce to his core. After about 10 minutes Jason stopped crying but remained in Bruce's arms for another five minutes shaking uncontrollably. After that he removed himself from Bruce's embrace and sat up trying to compose himself. He was extremely embarrassed; actually mortified was probably more the correct term, that he allowed Bruce to see him like that. He just couldn't help himself he had been in such a bad state when he woke up that it was an automatic reflex. However, now he was regretting it. He was sure now that Bruce would see him as a complete weakling and lose whatever little respect and pride he had for him.

Bruce looked into Jason's eyes seemingly asking "are you ok?" Jason tried to find his voice but he couldn't, instead he merely gave Bruce a small nod. Bruce put his arm around him. This for some reason gave Jason encouragement and confidence enough to find his voice.

"I-I was in that warehouse again and-and- I-I- saw him coming towards me with the crowbar and I-I Bruce I couldn't move I couldn't-I tried but I couldn't. I started screaming, screaming for help, screaming for you to save me, but you didn't come you didn't even answer me. Suddenly he was right on top of me. He pushed me to the ground and I couldn't move and I saw him raise the crow bar to strike and then-well then I woke up and saw you sitting next to me and I realized that I was in the manor and that it was just a nightmare. But Bruce it was so horrible and it felt so real and I kept screaming and screaming but you didn't come you didn't even answer me!"

It was at this point that Jason started shaking again. He felt tears well up inside of him again but he refused to cry again in front of Bruce.

Bruce pulled Jason towards him and held him close and Jason let him because it felt good and it had been forever since Jason had had someone to talk to, someone to comfort him like this.

"Jason my poor boy, I am so sorry, I am so sorry you had to go through that, you have no idea how sorry I am. I will always be eternally sorry Jason and I will never forgive myself for letting that happen to you. I will however always be eternally grateful that I got you back and that we have a second chance to be together as family."

"Then why didn't you kill him Bruce?! If you missed me so fucking much and you are so sorry and you love me as much as you fucking say you do then why didn't you just FUCKING KILL HIM?!"

Bruce was shocked and pulled back away from Jason. He thought Jason and he had gotten over all of this. He thought that when he came home it meant that he had gotten over all of this. Apparently he was very very wrong. He had to address this now. He had to try and make Jason understand. However, he had to choose his words carefully so as not to make the situation any worse than it already was.

"Jason I-I couldn't"

"Why?! I don't understand why?"

"Because, because then he would have won, he would have won Jason. He wanted me to kill him. He wanted me to kill him so that he could show everybody that I was just as bad and evil as he was; that there was no real difference between us. He wanted to show everybody that anybody even me; especially me, could be twisted and warped into becoming evil like he was. I couldn't let him do that Jason I couldn't let him win because I am better than him and I am different than him. If I killed him I wouldn't be. I wouldn't be any better Jason I wouldn't be different I would just be another criminal another murderer. Please try to understand. I wanted to kill him more than anything Jason I did. I wanted to make him suffer more than anyone has ever suffered before for letting him take you away from me. But I couldn't Jason I just couldn't. I knew the consequences if I did and I just couldn't let him. So I didn't kill him but believe me Jason I wanted to.

"You wanted to but your strict lofty moral code wouldn't allow it! So you cared more about that than you did about me! And killing the Joker could hardly be considered murder Bruce. You wouldn't be considered a criminal you would be considered a hero! People would probably throw you a parade! After all that he has done to _everybody _not just me I don't understand how you could _not _kill him! I mean what is it going to take? Is he going to have to kill Grayson and Drake for you to finally do what needs to be done?"

"Jason you just don't' understand. I do love you more than anything. You have no idea how badly I wanted to torture and kill him Jason. However, I just couldn't because of all the things I just said. Murder is still murder Jason no matter who the victim is. Just because someone does evil awful things and deserves to die a horrible horrible death, doesn't mean we have the right to kill them! No one has that right Jason. Murder is murder. When you kill someone for killing someone else it makes you just as bad as they are Jason, no better. It doesn't make you noble or honorable or anything it makes you a criminal. It destroys you Jason. Who you are inside, you are not the same person you were before Jason and it will eat away at you slowly. Vengeance blackens the soul Jason. No good can from that. It has taken me many many years to learn that but I finally have."

Jason just sighed and looked at Bruce he could he see they were at an impasse here and probably always would be. Oh well no point in continuously arguing about it is there? He would just have to accept that Bruce was never was going to agree with him and would never kill the Joker. At least Bruce had freely and openly admitted that he loved him "more than anything" apparently. Whatever love meant to Bruce he wasn't really sure. And he had said that he at least _wanted_ to torture and kill the Joker after he died which Jason was never really sure about before, so at least that was something.

"Alright Bruce, I don't really want to argue about this anymore I just-that nightmare just really freaked me out. Like _really_ freaked me out. So I am sorry I didn't mean to lash out at you. I'm just really angry about a lot of things still is all. But I am trying to work on them."

"I understand Jason I do. And I want you to know that I am always here for you. Whatever you need alright? Anything."

"Thank you"

"Do you like tea?"

"What?"

"Tea"

"Oh um, I guess, I never really tried it before. Or well, I think I did when I first got here. I think Alfred made it for me but I don't remember. I haven't had it in a really long time."

"I was only asking because Alfred always used to make it for me and Dick whenever we had nightmares and it always helped us calm down and go back to sleep."

"Uh huh, wait, I thought you hated tea?"

"I do but it does help you to sleep."

"Golden boy likes tea?"

Bruce sighed. "Yes he does and I really wish you wouldn't call him that."

"Why, he's not here."

Bruce sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Because _**I**_ don't like it Jason. It is demeaning and disrespectful.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You always have to stick up for him don't you? Even when he is not here! Maybe you should think about why I even call him golden boy in the first place! And second of all why should I respect him? He is not any better than me."

"He is your older brother Jason and he is more experienced than you and therefore his skill level in some areas is greater than yours. That alone should earn you respect. And I am really tired of this "Dick is the favorite" diatribe that you have been on lately because it is just not true I love all my sons equally no one is the favorite."

"Do you hear yourself? That is such complete bullshit Bruce! And you are the only one who doesn't seem to know it! I know it, the replacement knows it, Alfred knows it, and hell even freaking golden boy himself knows it! The only person who seems to refuse to realize it is you!"

"Jason I-no-I am done with this discussion. I am going downstairs to make some tea. If you like you may join me and I will make some for you too otherwise you are free to stay up here or do whatever else it is you want to do. I will be in the kitchen."

With that Bruce got up and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen. Jason was kind of shocked and for a moment didn't move just watched Bruce disappear down the hallway to the staircase. Maybe Bruce was right maybe Jason should be nicer to golden-Dick. He should probably be nicer to everybody, except the replacement, and, especially Bruce, after all they were just trying to help him right? Maybe the longer he stayed here the better he would be able to deal with his issues and his anger.

He got up off the bed and walked out of the room.

"Bruce wait up!" he called.

**Ok so this was kind of a filler chapter. It is completely different than what I originally intended it to be. But oh well that is what happens in story writing sometimes. Anyway I still liked it even though it is completely different than what I thought it would be so I decided to post it anyway. I promise I will try and make the chapters more action packed and try to advance the plot more. As always thanks for reading and reviewing and enjoy! **


End file.
